


Bring It, Baby

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW GIF, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Smut, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Dean has a new idea for fun in the bedroom and you're more than willing to try it out.





	Bring It, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid Still Dirty at 30 Challenge, prompt is the NSFW gif. Also for @just-another-winchester 200 FOLLOWER CHALLENGE prompt #1 “in bed”
> 
> It was my intention to make this super smutty. Hopefully I’ve succeeded.

Dean had a surprise for you when you got home.

“You know how the other night we were talking about stuff we’d wanna try **in bed**? Well I found something online and I bought it.” He grinned devilishly. He was irresistible, all freckles and muscle, laying shirtless at the end of the bed. “Thought you’d like it.”

You shrugged off your jacket and looked down at the corners of the bed where he’d attached cuffed restraints to each wooden frame. A thrill ran through your arms and legs, and you couldn’t control the shiver of desire that followed.

Dean slid off the mattress, his fingers skimming underneath your shirt to rest on your waist. “What do ya say, sweetheart? Wanna try it out?"

You looked up and grinned at him, already seeing the challenge building behind those bright green eyes. This’ll be fun.

“Bring it, baby.”

That was almost two hours ago. Dean had you strung out- literally and pleasurably- begging to come again. But he wasn’t allowing it. He hadn’t even let you take off your nylons and thong before he tossed you on the mattress and tied you down, edging you over and over with his tongue and fingertips. Allowing you to have your first orgasm had even been a tease- now you knew what it felt like when he had you at his mercy like this and you ached for more.

“Please Dean,” you whimpered, looking down again to where his thumb was rubbing circles around your clit. Two thick, calloused fingers were deep inside you, relentlessly twisting and stroking across your g-spot. “Please baby, please.”

Dean chuckled, his fingers never pausing as he watched your body react. He was merciless. He’d found that perfect edge where pleasure almost met pain, and he knew he could keep you just like this, begging his name and fluttering around his fingers until he needed to come as well.

Your wrists and ankles pulled against the restraints repeatedly, wanting to touch the gorgeous man that was torturing you in the absolute best way. “Dean, please!”

“I’m not sure yet, princess.” Dean smirked, loving the power of controlling your pleasure. “I just love seeing you tied up like this for me. You begging me. Falling apart for me.”

“Baby, you can have me. Please!” You moaned louder, the wails echoing through the empty bunker.

Dean chuckled and then bit his lip. _Fuck._ Why did he have to look so hot when he was being such a tease? Bastard.

“I can feel how close you are, sweetheart. You’re just so fucking wet.” Dean pulled his fingers out of your pussy to show you how they glistened. He slipped the fingers between his perfect pink lips and you whimpered at the sight. “Fuck, you taste so good. You wanna come?”

“Yes! Yes please. I need it.” You pleaded. Your legs thrashed in anticipation, wanting so badly to wrap tight around his waist. You were gonna beg for that perfect cock next. “Please Dean.”

“Alright princess, but only when I say.” He glared down at you, his eyes a dark forest green, the clear threat of more denial if you didn’t obey.

You nodded, so lost in your need that your body was trembling. Dean thrust his fingers into you roughlly and replaced his thumb with his lips, sucking your clit until you cried actual tears of need. The perfect combination of his fingers and tongue made you scream, your body still fighting the restraints in escape, even though you’d never want him to stop. It was all so perfect.

Dean looked up to see your glazed eyes and flushed skin, loving that he could make you feel so good and that you trusted him enough too. A tremor ran down your right leg and he groaned as your pussy clenched around his fingers, the vibration teetering you into the first flutters of your end. Dean pulled away, his own voice hoarse as he said the word you’d been so thirsty for.

“Come.”

As if you’d been electrified your back arched off the bed and ankles and wrists tugged on the restraints, your orgasm erupting in your core and radiating throughout your body. You could hear your wrecked screams as your body fired through one orgasm, marinated in bliss for a few seconds, and then erupted into a second. Dean’s fingers thrust harder, the smacking of skin against skin another noise in your peripheral, and with a final lingering scream you squirted all over Dean’s wrist and hand, earning a deep growl of approval from him. Your body had just had multiple orgasms, each with its own nerves and pleasure, each blending into a fierce bliss that was worth all the hours of his teasing. And you were beyond satisfied.

“Holy fuck, that was so hot.” Dean sat back in awe as you slumped down onto the mattress. He moved to the corners of the bed, removing the restraints and tenderly soothing your skin with kisses as he set each of your limbs on the bed.

“Sweetheart?” Dean asked gently.

You opened your eyes and smiled, accepting his sweet kiss as he leaned down and pressed his soft lips against yours.

“You good?” He asked, brushing strands of damp hair away from your face. Your tears had dried and your heartbeat was calming. But you were still dazed.

“I’m _so_ good.” Another involuntary shiver ran through your body, your nipples still sensitive after their earlier torture. “I’ve never come like that before.”

Dean smiled proudly. The man was absolute pure sin. “That’s cuz you haven’t ever been with anyone like me before.”

You giggled. “Show off.”

“Show off, huh?” He smirked as he crawled over you, his body heavy as it pressed you down onto the memory foam. “Next time, I’m gonna fuck you while you’re in the restraints.”

You gasped at his promise, feeling his cock impossibly hard and dripping against your thigh. “Thatta promise?”

“Hell yeah,” His lips trailed kisses down to your neck, nibbling on your ear before he spoke. “And with that smart mouth of yours, maybe my princess won’t get to come at all.”

You moaned underneath him, your arms and legs relieved to have the freedom to stretch and wrap tight around him. “You’d never do that to me. You love watching me come too much.”

Dean chuckled, deep and gruff as the mischievous hum rose from his throat. “Yeah, you’re right. I do love watching you.”

Dean’s lips met yours again, a kiss of demanding tongues and bitten lips, both of you breathing heavy in anticipation. His fingers moved through your hair, tugging it back as his hips ground against yours. The vibrations of his growling on your neck made your pussy clench again, empty and needing him. You gasped as you felt him tear your thong off, the discarded fabric falling down your hip. 

“Dean.” You moaned as he slid inside you, hot and pulsing from his own impatience. “Fuck me please, baby. Make me sore tomorrow.”

“Christ, your fucking mouth. I should fill it up so you can’t sass me.” His hips slammed against yours, thrusting quickly until you both were growling at each other, a frenzy of rough kisses and bites as he fucked you deep like you craved. You clenched around him, needing him deeper as the build of another orgasm took your breath. But before you could even ask for permission you were tumbling over the edge of your fifth orgasm of the night, the explosion hitting you suddenly and leaving you breathless. 

“Fuuuuuuck.” Dean groaned, gripping you tight as he felt you come around him. Your low strangled moan of his name sent him to his end as he thrust deep into you one last time, the feeling of his hot cum heavy inside you.

“Oh my god.” You moaned as he swayed with you, softening and then rolling down onto the bed.

You both stared at the ceiling, breathing ragged as you enjoyed the blissful afterglow running through your body. Dean got up after a few minutes, pausing by the end of the bed. You looked up, seeing him finger one of the restraints.

“So you liked?” He grinned, nodding at the ankle strap.

“Yes.” You giggled, rolling on your side towards him. “And I fully support you going sex toy shopping anytime.”

“Careful what you say, sweetheart. Next time I’m getting a sex swing.” He winked.

You groaned as he walked away, watching his tight ass and freckled bowlegs saunter into the bathroom. You dropped your head to the pillow and smiled.

“Bring it, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you copy, paste, download, and otherwise repost this elsewhere- you are committing a crime. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
